Tea for Dessert
by TragedyofKokoro
Summary: The last in my series of Blazblue One-shots. This one features Ragna who has somehow appeared in all the others. Lol. Read to find out more.


A/N Finally the last of my One-shot Series. It features the hero, Ragna, and one of my OC. Took me so long to get around to writing this. Anywho, happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Blazblue. The only characters I own are my OCs.

Tea for Dessert

"Raaaaaagna. Ragna answer me. Come on Raaaagna." Chai whined, pawing at the male who didn't seem to want to respond. Still getting no response, he stood and started to walk away with a soft grumble. Seeing the boy walking away, Ragna sighed and got up from the grass.

"Chai, come back here. Hey, Chai! Damn it will you stop." Ragna chased after the boy who merely stuck his tongue out and kept walking. When he had almost caught up with the boy, he reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket. He pulled the boy towards him and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, okay? Now will you stop squirming and come back? You left your blade behind anyway." Ragna sighed again but let go of Chai. He put a big hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair a bit. Chai couldn't help but smile at the action. He loved it when Ragna did that. He suddenly latched onto Ragna's waist and grinned.

"Okay, I'll forgive you if you make dinner this time."

"Ugh, alright." Ragna hated having to cook for Chai. The kid could be a really picky eater and would whine if the food wasn't made to his liking. It could be a very tiring process trying to please the boy. Knowing full well that Chai wasn't going to let go, Ragna half limped his way back to their campsite. When they arrived back, Chai let go and took a seat next to the fire while Ragna went to work making something Chai would actually eat.

"We don't have that much food left so how about a simple vegetable stir fry?"

"Hm…Kay!" Ragna gave a sigh of relief, glad Chai agreed with his first idea for dinner. He began cutting up the ingredients while Chai watched intently. It was normal for the boy to watch Ragna cook. Both of them knew how to cook but both agreed that Ragna was much better at it than Chai was. Chai hoped that by watching he could learn how to cook better meals for Ragna. The meal was simple enough so it only took Ragna 20 minutes to prepare and cook it.

"Alright, dinner's ready."

"Yay! Let's eat." The moment Ragna handed Chai his plate, the boy began eating. It was a pure miracle the kid didn't start choking at the rate he was going. Ragna shook his head in disbelief before sitting down and eating himself. Since Chai was too busy stuffing his face with food, there wasn't much conversation going on. Neither said a word until they had both finished eating.

"I wonder where we should go next. Maybe head for Kagutsuchi." Ragna was more thinking aloud than anything else. He knew it didn't really matter to Chai where they went as long as he got to go. He thought about it for a bit longer before deciding to go ahead and go to Kagutsuchi.

"Hey Ragna, when we get there can we go to that one restaurant? The one with the really yummy tea." Ragna laughed then ruffled up Chai's hair again.

"Sure. Maybe we'll see Tao while we're there." Chai smiled and nodded happily. He and Tao got along really well, both tending to be air heads. Ragna got up to put away the dishes while Chai got up and got his blade. While he waited for Ragna to come back, Chai began cleaning his crescent blade. It had been a while since he had really cleaned it and it was currently covered in dirt and grass. The grass, however, was a lot less noticeable considering the blade itself was a dark green color. He carefully wiped off the dirt with a cloth, being mindful of the extremely sharp edges.

Ragna soon came back and sat back down a few feet away from Chai. He watched the boy clean with a smile. 'Definitely rare to see him so focused on something.' Chai hadn't even realized Ragna had come back, his mind too focused on getting his weapon nice and clean. Ragna continued to watch him; rather he stared at the boy intently. He took note of all of the younger boy's good points as he did so. 'He really is cute. His childish attitude and clinginess makes him even cute. Despite seeming so immature, he's actually pretty reliable. He can be overly affectionate but oddly enough I don't mind. Then when he's serious like this, it's hard not to not think he's adorable.' He caught himself laughing at his own thoughts about the boy. It was impossible for him to think badly of the boy no matter what he did. Everything he did was cute in some way or other, even his whining.

"Finally finished." The sound of Chai's voice caught Ragna a bit off guard. The younger male had finished cleaning his blade and was now looking up at Ragna with his big green eyes. Ragna couldn't help but stare back into those emotion-filled eyes. Before he could even react, Chai leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away and slowly began to kiss back. Their lips stayed locked for a few more moments before Chai pulled away slowly.

"S-sorry…" His voice was soft and his face was bright red. He moved to look away but Ragna lightly put a hand on his cheek. Again their eyes met and they stared at one another until Ragna started laughing. This made Chai turn another shade of red.

"Why are you laughing? You're so mean Ragna."

"Heh, sorry. It's just that you're adorable." His hand moved to Chai's hair, his fingers lacing themselves in the fine strands. He pulled the boy a little closer and lightly kissed him. His tongue licked over the boy's lower lip, easily being granted entrance. As his tongue moved over Chai's, he could feel the younger one's arms wrap around his neck. Pulling the male closer, he deepened the kiss further. Nearly a minute later that had to pull apart; both gasping for air.

"R-ragna? Eeep!" Chai couldn't stop himself from squeaking when Ragna suddenly picked him up. The older male carried him to the other side of the fire where their blankets were spread out. Ragna laid him down on his back and kneeled over him on all fours. He looked away shyly as a question suddenly popped into his head. He took a deep breath then looked back at the male leaning over him.

"Um…Ragna. Do you want to…uh, you know…_that._" Ragna looked at him in disbelief. Those were definitely not the words he ever expected to hear from the younger male but he couldn't say he didn't want to. He leaned down a bit and kissed Chai on the forehead.

"Do you really want to? I mean I won't object or anything but it's up to you." Chai nodded and looked up at Ragna with a smile. There was no way he could resist that look but he feared he'd come to regret this decision. He kissed the boy once more, his hands going to work on unbuttoning Chai's jacket. Once the jacket was open, he slipped his hand under the boy's tank top and began running his hands over the porcelain skin. He broke the kiss for a moment so he could work on removing his own clothes. He made quick work of the buckles on the jacket, removing it and tossing it off to the side.

If it was even possible, Chai turn another shade of red as he looked up and down Ragna's toned upper body. He lifted a hand and lightly ran his fingers over the older male's chest then down to his stomach. The feeling made a shiver run up Ragna's spine. Before he could get lost in the feeling of that gentle touch, he lifted Chai slightly so he could remove his jacket and shirt. He gazed down at the boy below him, admiring the subtlety of the boy's body. He knew he was strong but it really didn't look like it. He looked so fragile and innocent laying there, Ragna could barely contain his anticipation.

"You really are adorable, Chai." He whispered as his hands glided over the younger boy's body. When they came to rest on the hem of his pants, Ragna paused and looked at Chai.

"Are you really sure about this? If it gets to be too much just tell me, I'll stop."

"I'm sure. I trust you Ragna." Ragna nodded and continued what he had been doing. He slowly slid Chai's pants down, casting them aside along with his underwear. He ran a hand down the boy's thighs a few times before coming to rest on his hips. Since he wasn't exactly prepared for something like this, he knew he'd have to improvise a bit. Raising a finger to his lips, he sucked on it a bit until he thought it was wet enough. He lifted Chai's hips slightly and brought his finger to rest at the boy's entrance.

"This will probably hurt at first but it'll feel better. Promise." He waited for Chai to nod before slowly slipping his finger in. His finger wasn't even half way in when he felt Chai tense up. All movement stopped as he waited for the younger male to get used to the pain. When he felt Chai start to relax a bit, he continued pushing his finger in until it was all the way it. Again he stopped and waited for the male to get used to the feeling. Even after Chai had begun to relax he kept still just to be sure. When he was certain it was okay to move, he slowly pulled his finger out before pushing it back in.

Chai winced the first few times but the pain slowly began to dissipate the more Ragna moved his finger. It was starting to feel good and that's when he felt another finger slide it. It hurt but at the same time it felt good. Ragna kept his movements slow though he was getting a bit impatient. He so much wanted to take the boy but he knew he had to take it slow the first time. He would never forgive himself if he ended up hurting Chai.

When he felt the boy was ready he added a third and final finger. Chai's body was pretty used to the feeling by now so he didn't have to go as slow as he did with the first two. Before long he was able to keep up a steady rhythm that wasn't too slow but not too fast. Chai had started whimpering softly and his eyes were tightly closed. With a few more thrusts Ragna pulled his fingers out. The feeling of emptiness made Chai open his eyes to see why Ragna had stopped. The reason was immediately clear when he saw Ragna taking off his pants. When Ragna positioned himself at his entrance, Chai closed his eyes again.

"If it hurts too much, just say something." Ragna gave the younger male one last warning before he began to slowly push in. He slipped the head of his cock in then paused for a moment. It took a few moments to adjust but Chai eventually nodded for Ragna to continue. Carefully he began pushing again until he was all the way inside. It took much longer for Chai to adjust to the pain than before but he eventually gave Ragna the go-ahead. Ragna slowly began moving his hips, making sure to keep a close eye on Chai's face for any signs of pain. Though he wanted to go faster, he wasn't going to risk it.

At first it was extremely painful but slowly the pain was replaced by pleasure. Before long Chai was moaning softly and encouraging Ragna to move faster. It was a gradual process but eventually Ragna was able to move at a fast enough pace to bring them both to their limits of self-control. Though he had gotten the pace down, he still hadn't found the right angle. When Chai suddenly cried out, he knew he had finally found the spot he was looking for. Angling his hips a bit more, he hit that spot again and again until the younger boy was moaning loudly.

Ragna began moaning as well as he started to get close. Chai, who was also on the edge of release, was moaning incoherent words that kind of sounded like Ragna's name but no one could be sure. All Ragna knew was that they were both close and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Luckily for him he didn't have long to wait as Chai came, crying out Ragna's name as he did so. The tightening pressure on his cock was just what he needed to send him over the edge as well. With one last thrust he cried Chai's name as he came.

"C-chai." That was the only thing Ragna managed to say as he breathed heavily. He carefully pulled out of Chai before collapsing next to him. The younger boy was still too exhausted to speak but he had just enough energy to open his eyes and look over at Ragna. They sat there and start at one another until both had regained enough energy to move. With a little more effort than usual, Ragna pulled the younger boy into his arms. Chai's arms wrapped around Ragna's waist as he nuzzled against the older male's chest. They were both hot and sweaty but neither really cared at that moment. The only thing they wanted to do was sit there in each other's arms and sleep. However, Chai had something he wanted to say before one of them fell asleep.

"Hey…Ragna. Can we be lovers?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah. I wouldn't mind being your lover."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Yeah? Me too. But next time, you have to keep your eyes open." Ragna laughed softly as he pulled the boy closer to him. Chai didn't say anything but nodded slightly. Ragna could tell the boy was exhausted and he was too.

"I love you Ragna…" Chai said in a sleepy voice. He snuggled against Ragna before quickly falling asleep. Ragna ran a hand through the sleeping boy's hair as he looked up at the sky. 'He can say that so casually. I don't think I can say it back right now but maybe at a later time…' Those were his last thoughts before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. The connection piece will be coming up sometime soon. Reviews make me smile. :3


End file.
